deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu vs Akihiro
As the first OC battle on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, this battle obviously needs work. Akihiro Dragoscale ''has since gone through subsequent severe changes over the years, and thus is much less of a Gary Stu than he is portrayed to be in this battle.'' Description The Dragon King's Son vs Fairy Tail! Son of the Dragon King vs Son of the Dragon King! Which heroic fiery Prince can claim to be the best? Find out in his Death Battle, featuring one of SuperSaiyan2Link's original characters! Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Fictional creatures that bring fear and war. Boomstick: Whoa! Are we doing Smaug vs Rayquaza?! Wiz: No, that was already done. Ahem! Anyway, with these dragons sometimes you need a king for them. Boomstick: And then that King gets crazy and has a kid! Bam! Wiz: Natsu, son of the Dragon King, King Igneel. Boomstick: And Akihiro, son of the Dragon King, King Dragoscale! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Natsu Dragneel Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Natsu Dragneel was raised by the Dragon King Igneel, and he was obviously destined for greatness. Igneel taught Natsu everything he needed to survive. One day, all the dragons mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu and orphan… again. Not long after, Natsu learned of a certain guild. The Fairy Tail. While normal wizards use magic weapons like a wand, Natsu prefers his fire magic. He uses this magic to kill anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. Boomstick: But Natsu doesn't use just any old fire magic. He uses the lost magic of Dragon Slayer magic. This magic is used to fight dragons. But why would he fight dragons? He was raised by them... Anyway, Natsu knows Fire Dragon Roar. This is a move where Natsu quickly gathers and releases a gigantic flame wave at his opponent FROM HIS MOUTH. The Fire Dragon Claw is where Natsu ignites his feet, increasing the power of his kicks. He can also rush forward with increased speed. Wiz: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is where Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack is where Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. Fire Dragon's Grip Strike is where Natsu grabs his enemy, supporting his arm with his other. Natsu then blasts the foe at a close range. Boomstick: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is where Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow is where Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, launching himself forward and increasing the strength of his punches. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Balde is where Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that destroys his target. Natsu normally uses this spell as a finishing move. Natsu is some son of the Dragon King. And one more thing, NATSU EATS FIRE. He's like Gamera all over again. Natsu: My names Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard! Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyway, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Those foster parents had a child of their own, Akari. Akari was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. ' ''Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! 'Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate, though Akihiro later found out was just a hologram of his soulmate... Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other news, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. Akihiro: How in heck do I freaking beat you?! Fight! In a harsh damp field, everything seems peaceful. Suddenly, a giant statue of a Dragon's head comes out of the ground. Natsu was relaxing from afar, and he heard the head appear from the earth. He jumped up and ran there to check it out. He heard voices from below. ???: Oh c'mon, Rukia, don't be a smart ass. Rukia: Shut up. You're no better. But let's not start fighting. We have things to do. ???: You're right. C'mon. The two talking walked out of the dragon head, now standing in front of the curious Natsu. Natsu: And you are? ???: You're coming towards MY castle. So, who are you? Natsu: Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer. Rukia: Dragon… SLAYER? ???: You have some nerve. I'm Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. Rukia: And I'm Rukia Dragoscale. The Dragon Princess. You'll pay for what you do! You won't slay any more dragons! Natsu: Funny. You call yourself the Dragon Prince... When it is really I who is the Dragon Prince. I'm the son of Dragon Igneel. Akihiro: Well. You're not from around here. Dragon Prince vs Dragon Prince. I'll stop you. Well, I'll try. Rukia: I'll help. Akihiro: Stay out of this. If I die, you can always bring me back next year. Rukia: ... True. Rukia stepped back. Natsu got into his fighting position. Akihiro whipped out his Dragon Sword. Fight! Natsu lit his fists aflame, than rushed at Akhiro. Natsu threw multiple punches, each of which was deflected by Akihiro's sword. Natsu threw a final punch, hitting Akihiro in the cheek. Akihiro spiralled backwards, finally landing roughly onto the ground. Natsu started charging up a Fire Dragon Roar. Akihiro: Rukia! Get down! NOW! Rukia jumped backwards down the Dragon mouth statue, finally landing onto the ground with a BOOM. Luckily, she survived. Natsu finally released the fire breath. Akihiro didn't dodge. Instead, he put his arms up in front of his face. The fire passed, leaving minor pain and no burn mark to Akihiro. Akihiro then jumped up into the air, and slashed Natsu in the face. Natsu flinched, then used Fire Dragon Claw. His feet now ignited and Akihiro still in the air, Natsu kicked Akihiro high up into the sky. Akihiro fell to the ground, landing feet-first. Akihiro: Gosh! You broke a lot! Natsu: Just as planned! Akihiro: Who said I couldn't fight?! Akihiro pointed his sword at Natsu. Natsu took one step backwards, a little scared about what was going to happen. Akihiro: Dragon Beam! An energy beam looking similar to fire shot out of Ryū Ken. Natsu smirked, then opened his mouth wide. Natsu: Mmmmm... I love fire! Akihiro: You mean energy? Natsu only got to move a few inches before the beam hit Natsu in the face. Natsu fell to the ground. Natsu slowly got up. There was a bullet-like hole in Natsu's right cheek. Natsu got angry, and used the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu ignited his hands. Akihiro ran at Natsu, sword raised. Natsu clapped his hands together, creating a giant explosion. Akihiro flew backwards, then landed. Ryū Ken spiralled a few feet away from Akihiro. Natsu ran up to Akihiro, then picked up the Dragon Sword. Natsu: What do you say? Was it Dragon Beam? Humph... You're weak without this, huh? Well... Bye! Dragon Beam! Akihiro: Ryū Ken! The sword appeared in Akihiro's hand as the beam was about to fire. The beam fired, hitting Natsu in the hip. Natsu stumbled backwards. Akihiro jumped up, then slashed Natsu in the arm. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! Natsu rushed at Akihiro, then grabbed him. Natsu set his hands ablaze, sending Akihiro flying into the air. Natsu chased after him, now using Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow. The power of his punches increased, so Natsu grabbed Akihiro one again and used Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. Natsu blasted Akihiro from close range, sending Akihiro flying backwards. Akihiro stood up, then fell to the ground. Akihiro: Of course. NOW my feet are broken. Akihiro was low in health. Natsu: A formidable foe! Akihiro: It's all I have left... SUPER DRAGON BEAM! A giant orange beam was fired, catching Natsu off guard and blasting through Natsu's arm. The beam dissipated, and Natsu looked down to where he was hit. His arm was no longer there! Natsu: My last resort. Good fight! Akihiro: ...*Sigh*... You too! Good job! Natsu: Thanks! Sorry it had to end this way. But hey, I guess you're getting revived soon! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! Natsu moved his arm and his… stub around in a circular fashion, creating a torrent of flames that was blasted at Akihiro. When the wave passed, Akihiro was laying dead on the ground. Natsu walked up to his body. Natsu: That was enjoyable. Hey! His body isn't burned. Nice guy. Natsu shrugged, then walked off. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was a close fight. Despite his superior firepower, and overall greater fighting spirit, Natsu had more moves and abilities to his disposal. And, Akihiro's broken feet didn't help. '''Boomstick: Sure, nothing could BURN Akihiro, but fire could still hurt him. This means that the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could kill Akihiro anyday. Though, the Super Dragon Beam was more than enough to kill Natsu also. I guess Akihiro doesn't know how to aim well... Looks like Natsu was the superior son of the Dragon King. I feel bad for SuperSaiyan2Link... Wiz: The winner is, Natsu Dragneel. Trivia * This battle includes one of SuperSaiyan2Link's original characters. * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 23rd battle, after the Link Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant